He's her world, she's his world
by LunaLogan
Summary: "I thought he was using her or playing with her. I wanted him to. But I know he truly loves her." Harry's point of view about his sister's relationship with his ennemi. First Harry POV. Drazel one-shot.


I'm sitting on a tree, staring at the _cutest couple_ of Hogwarts.

I scowl.

Cutest couple, my ass. He doesn't deserve her.

When they first met, it was obvious it was love at first sight. For both of them. At that time, I didn't know Hazel was my twin sister. But **he** knew.

They started dating a year later, in second year. The ones who didn't saw that coming were all shocked to see Draco Malfoy dating her. I thought it was because she's my friend but I discovered, a year later, it was because she's my sister, my twin.

Like me, she's the weapon to take down Voldemort. And a Malfoy dates her.

I felt betrayed, at first, when my friend told me she was dating him. And I was angrier when I discovered she was my twin. I hated even more Malfoy for that.

Even if I would never admit it, they are cute. The cutest couple I ever saw. But why couldn't she love someone else? Why him?

I thought he was using her or playing with her. I wanted him to. But I know he truly loves her.

When he looks at her, it's like she's the only person that matters, the only person he could stare like this. When he touches her, it's like she's the most precious and delicate thing in this world. He treats her like a princess, like a queen. He always tells her she's the most beautiful and intelligent girl in the world. He tells her she's kind, generous, brilliant, perfect. He kisses her gently and lovingly. I can see he has to restrain himself to not touch her, when they're apart. When she enters in a room, he lights up, like it was his birthday, Christmas, Easter and other parties at the same time. He's like a love-struck puppy with her.

But if someone disrespects her in any way, he beats them up. He's extremely possessive with her. But I know it's her who commands. He would do anything she tells him to, except kill her or break up with her or hurt her.

She's his world. And I know it's reciproque.

She's talking about him all the time. She's always worrying about him. When he's with her, it's like she was safe and nothing could go wrong.

He's her world.

This is the only reason why I didn't try to break them up. They are in love and nothing can prevent them to be together. And I can't do that to my sister. It would break her.

She told me, once:

"Harry, I know you don't like him, maybe even hate him, but I love him and he loves me. We can't live without the other. We're each other boulder to stay on this planet. If he would break up with me, I think I couldn't take it. It's the same for him. When you'll find your significant other, you will understand."

That day, I understood. They can't live without the other. He's part of the family, now, even if I don't like him.

Each time she feels sick, I'm scared he knocked her up even if she told me she was waiting until she's married to do it. But she loves him so much it's scaring me.

I saw them, once, in an empty classroom, together. They were kissing quite passionetly. The correct word would be making out. Almost snogging.

They were disheveled, their clothes all wrinkled and they were eating each other faces. I was traumatized. I never wanted to see my baby sister in this position.

It's been three years since they got together and they never broke up once.

It's crazy how strongly they feel for each other. There is no questioning, they really are in love. Both of them.

But it's not good, for any of them.

I know Draco will become a deatheater and this will break her. But I'm afraid she becomes a deatheater for him. She could do anything for him.

It's not good for her.

And it's not good for him. Even if I could care less about him, I know it's not good for him to love my sister. His parents are the followers of Voldemort and Voldemort hates my sister and I. How will they react when they'll learn abouth their relationship?

I'm scared for my sister. Voldemort wants to kill her but he wants her to be a deatheater too. What if he uses Draco to make her a deatheater? I know she would do it for Draco.

I swear, if she dies because of him or becomes a deatheater for him, I will kill him.

Don't forget that, Draco Malfoy, she's my sister and I will protect her from you or my name isn't Harry Potter.

* * *

 ** _My first Harry points of view._**

 ** _Hope you liked it! Review :)_**


End file.
